


[VID] Full Metal March (Cambreadth to the Edge)

by himundergreen (Kurukami)



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Fanvids, Women Being Awesome, festivids 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/pseuds/himundergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Rita Vrataski is a badass, and more than capable enough to tell her own adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Full Metal March (Cambreadth to the Edge)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> After I finished up with my main assignment for Festivids 2015, I went looking for other requests for Edge of Tomorrow. (I already had lots of the clips on hand, after all!) Mithborien's provided a fascinating challenge -- a focus on Rita alone, rather than on Cage. Once I figured out the right song (or at least, the properly cropped version of said song), everything else fell into place.

[full metal march (cambreadth to the edge)](https://vimeo.com/152060804) from [himundergreen](https://vimeo.com/user43994858) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password:** march  



End file.
